


Moving on

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha had been dating for a while, then you find her cheating. You leave the Avengers and join The Defenders. Then you meet the one and only Jessica Jones.Warnings: Cheating and slight drinking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, tears started falling as you felt your heart break into pieces. Then you felt anger flow through you. How could she do this. You thought she loved you. You watched as your soon to be ex girlfriend was making out with Steve.

You moved from your hiding spot and walked into the room. “You know, I knew something wasn’t right. I just never thought that you would do this.” You glared at them both when they pushed away from each other.

Natasha tried to walk towards you but you backed away. “(Y/N), it’s not what it looks like.”

You shook your head, you couldn’t help the bitter laugh that left you. “Oh so you two weren’t sucking each others faces off? Cause that’s sure as hell what it looked like.” You turned around a left to go back to the room you and Natasha had shared.

When you got to the room you started packing up your things. You needed to leave, you couldn’t stand looking at the woman who you thought loved you or at the man who you thought was your friend.

“(Y/N), please just let me explain.” Natasha tried to get you to stop packing but you just glared at her.

“I thought I could trust you! I thought you loved me!” You growled. “But I guess I was wrong.” The longer you stayed the more you wanted to break down.

“I do love you!”

That was the last straw for you. You moved in front of her. “If you loved me then you wouldn’t have cheated on me.” Your voice was full of venom. “We’re over. Don’t ever come near me again, just stay away from me.”

You grabbed your things and left the room. You walked past Wanda as you hurried to leave the compound. Wanda saw how upset you looked, she was really worried about you. She then saw Natasha run into the room looking upset as well. 

xxxxx

You call the only person you were friends with that was outside of the Avengers and that was Luke Cage. You had met Luke one day while you were spending some time in the city, you saw him helping some people and you went over to help him. After that day you two kept in touch and became best friends, he was like a brother to you.

You pulled your car over to the side of the road and grabbed your phone. You saw you had several missed calls and text from Natasha and some from Wanda. You ignored them and called Luke. It rang a few times before he picked up.

_“Hey, (Y/N). What’s up?”_

“Luke…” You couldn’t keep in your sobs anymore.

_“What’s wrong? What happened?”_

You gasped as you tried to control your breathing. “Would it be alright if I came over?” You knew he wanted to know what happened but you didn’t feel like telling him over the phone, you could also use one of his hugs right now.

_“Of course.”_

“Thanks Luke. I promise I’ll tell you what happened when I get there.” You both said your goodbyes and hung up the phone. You tilt your head back, you closed your eyes and took some deep breaths. You wiped away your tears before you started the car and drove to Luke’s place.

xxxxx

Once you got to Luke’s place you knocked on the door. As you waited you tried to calm yourself down but it was hard. Luke opened the door and let you in. He immediately pulled you into a hug, you couldn’t help but start sobbing into his chest.

Luke started rubbing your back to try and help calm you down. You then felt another hand on your shoulder, you looked up and saw Claire. She gave you a small smile.

Luke brought you over to the couch with Claire following him. He set you down and sat down on one side and Claire sat on the other. You wiped your tears away, you set your hands in your lap and just looked down.

“What happened, (Y/N)?” Luke started rubbing your back again. He’s never seen you this upset before, he was really worried about you.

You ran a hand through you hair. “She cheated…”

Claire looked at Luke, they couldn’t believe that Natasha would cheat on you. Whenever you went to see them they would ask how your relationship was and they thought everything was going great. 

“I had a feeling something wasn’t right… I just never thought she would cheat on me… What did I do wrong?” 

Claire wrapped her arms around you. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault, (Y/N).” 

“Claire’s right.” Luke said. “None of this is your fault.” 

Luke so badly wanted to go have a little chat with Natasha. Seeing you this broken broke his heart. Claire looked at him and she knew what he was thinking. She shook her head at him. He just let out a sigh and nodded.

“Why don’t you stay here for a little while.” Claire suggested to you. 

You pulled away from the hug to look at her. “I… I can’t… I don’t want to be a bother.” You looked over at Luke who just sent you a kind smile.

“You’re never a bother. You’re always welcome here, you can stay as long as you want.” He told you.

“Okay…” You sighed.

xxxxx

It has been about five months since everything happened. You were starting to get better, you still had your days though. But Luke and Claire were always there for you. They both helped you find your own place and once you did they helped you move in.

You had also joined The Defenders. Luke had brought you to meet them, they thought you were still an Avenger but you told them that you left the Avengers. Matt had asked if you wanted to join The Defenders, you didn’t know what to say at first but you accepted.

When Jessica first saw you she could tell that you’ve been through something that hurt you big time. She didn’t know why but you intrigued her. She found herself wanting to get to know you more and more and ever since you two have became friends.

You were at your apartment trying to get some sleep but you couldn’t get Jessica off your mind. This has been happening since you met her. As you got to know her you noticed this feeling you got every time you saw her or every time you heard her name. 

That feeling scared the hell out of you, you haven’t felt that feeling since Natasha. But after what she did you were broken, you haven’t even thought about trying to move on. You were scared that you would get hurt again.

You grabbed your phone to check the time, it was past midnight. You groaned, you had a feeling you wouldn’t be getting any sleep anytime soon. You went to your contacts in your phone, your thumb was hovering over Jessica’s name for a few seconds before you tapped her name to send her a text.

_(Y/N): Hey Jessica, you up?_

You set your phone down as you waited to see if she would reply. After awhile without getting a reply back you thought she was asleep. But then you got a text back. 

_Jessica: Yep, can’t sleep. You can’t sleep either I’m guessing?_

_(Y/N): I just got a lot on my mind I guess…_

_Jessica: Want to come over? We could drink._

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes but you had a small smile on your face. Jessica and her alcohol. Now that you think about it you could use a drink. You bit your lip as you replied.

_(Y/N): I could use a drink. I’ll be there in ten_.

xxxxx

You’ve been at Jessica’s place for a few hours. You were a little tipsy, now you were just looking at the glass you’re holding. Jessica noticed that you were lost in your thoughts. 

She reached over to take the glass out of your hands, she set it down and turned to face you. “Everything alright?”

“Huh?” You blinked a few times before looking over at her. “Oh. Yea everything is alright.”

“I call bullshit. What’s really going on (Y/N)?” Jessica moved a little closer to you.

“It’s nothing really.” You stood up, Jessica following you. You felt her gently grab your hand to stop you. As soon as her hand touched yours you felt electricity shoot through you. 

You both were just looking at each other, it was like everything else just disappeared. You kept looking down at her lips then back up to her eyes. Jessica kept doing the same thing. Before you knew what was happening, Jessica and you were leaning in and just before your lips touched you pulled away.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t…” You grabbed your stuff and rushed out of her apartment.

_What the hell just happened?!_ You thought. You and Jessica almost kissed. You did want to kiss her but was it too soon to move on? What if you got hurt again? You knew you wouldn’t be able to take it if you ended up getting hurt again.

But you couldn’t deny that maybe you have started to get feelings for her. Maybe this was a sign that it was actually time to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It’s been a few days since you and Jessica almost kissed. You couldn’t get it out of your mind. You knew you needed to talk to her, you just didn’t know what to say or if she even wanted to see you.

Luke had noticed that you’ve been acting a little different, he asked you what was wrong but you told him it was nothing. He didn’t believe you for a second but he knew not to push you into talking if you didn’t want to talk about what was wrong.

One night you were in your kitchen getting something to eat for dinner when there was a knock on your door. You froze, you grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly made your way to the door. Your hand tightened around the knife as you looked through the peephole, you sighed when you saw it was only Jessica. 

You placed the knife down before opening the door, your heart was pounding. “Hi Jessica.”

Jessica had her hands in her leather jacket pockets. “Can we talk?” You nodded and let her in. When she walked in she noticed the knife and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know who was on the other side of the door.” You blushed and went back into your kitchen. “You wanted to talk?”

“About the other night… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” She looked anywhere but at you.

“Jessica.” You walked back over to her. “That’s not why I acted the way I did.”

“Then why did you leave?”

You sighed. You haven’t told anyone else but Luke about what happened, you weren’t sure how to tell her. “It’s…” You sat down on your couch. “It’s not you. I just… I got scared.”

“Why?” She sat down next to you.

“I got out of a long relationship not long ago… my ex girlfriend cheated on me and I’m scared that I’m going to get hurt again. When we were about to kiss I realized what was about to happen and got scared.” You looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Jessica placed her hand on top of yours. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You’re amazing, I knew that since day one. That bitch who cheated on you doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you.”

A small smile formed on your face. When Jessica took her hand off yours, you missed her touch. 

“I understand that you’re scared of getting hurt again and you might not be ready to get into another relationship, but maybe whenever you’re ready we could give whatever this is between us a try?” Jessica gave you a small smile.

You could tell there was something between the both of you. It was sweet that she was willing to wait until you were ready. You felt your cheeks heat up, you put a strand of your hair behind your ear and slowly nodded.

xxxxx

Jessica had stayed at your place for a little while, you two just talking and watching whatever was on TV even though you both weren’t really paying attention to it. 

Suddenly there was knock on your door. Jessica got up, she was ready if anything happened. You walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Your eyes widened when you saw Wanda. What the hell was she doing here? How did she find you?

You opened the door but before you could even say anything you were pulled into a tight hug. You looked over your shoulder and saw Jessica was about ready to pull Wanda off of you but you just shook your head.

“You’re alright.” Wanda sighed into your shoulder. She was so relieved that you were okay.

“Wanda.” You pulled away. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“FRIDAY helped me find you. I tried calling you-”

“Wait do the others know where I am? Please tell me no one else knows.” Your heartbeat started to increase. If Natasha knew where you lived, who knows what would happen. Jessica moved closer to you and placed her hand on your arm.

Wanda gave you a worried look. “No one knows. But why are you worried?”

“You don’t know what happened do you?” You sighed. 

“No one does. I saw you leave with tears rolling down your cheeks and you never came back. I’m worried about you, we all are.”

You huffed. Of course no one knew what Natasha did. You didn’t have the energy to tell Wanda what happened, you already told Jessica not that long ago and you didn’t want to do it again. You gave Wanda a look that told her to read your mind, she looked at you with a look that said ‘are you sure?’, you just nodded.

Wanda’s eyes turned red as she went into your mind. She let out a gasp as her eyes turned back to their normal color. “(Y/N)…” She pulled you into another hug.

Jessica looked at you both and couldn’t help but feel jealous, she grabbed her leather jacket and made her way to your door.

“Jessica wait!” You call out to her but it was too late, she already left. 

xxxxx 

Before Wanda left you made sure to tell her that no one could know where you are. She promised that she wouldn’t tell them and you believed her. That was two months ago. The day after Wanda showed up Jessica had apologized for leaving the way she did.

Lately you’ve been thinking about what Jessica had told you. As the days go by you start to feel like maybe you’re ready to finally move on and see where the feelings you and Jessica feel for each other goes. You had started to notice that your feelings for her have grown in the past two months.

You were making your way to Jessica’s apartment when something caught your eye. Your eyes widened when you saw Natasha, you took off running the rest of the way to Jessica’s place. You hoped Natasha didn’t see you. 

You ran all the way until you were in front of her door, you started frantically knocking on her door. As soon as the door opened you rushed in.

“(Y/N)?” Jessica closed the door and turned around to find you leaning against her wall. She rushed over to you and guided you to sit down. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I…” You gasped. “I saw her…” You tried to catch your breath.

“Who did you see?” Jessica started rubbing your back to try and help calm you down. Then it clicked. “You saw your ex?” You nodded. Jessica just picked you up and pulled you into her lap, you immediately wrapped your arms around her. You felt safe with her. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to let that bitch hurt you ever again.” Jessica whispered just loud enough for you to hear. You clung onto her, nuzzling your face into her shoulder as Jessica held you close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had left Jessica’s apartment later that night, Jessica wanted to take you back to your apartment but you told her that you would be fine. And you were. You got back home safe and you hadn’t seen Natasha. Or so you thought.

Months later and you were the happiest you’ve been in awhile. You and Jessica have been taking things slow, you’ve been on a few dates and you couldn’t help but notice that you’re feeling things for Jessica that you never felt while you were dating Natasha. Sure you did love her but now you realized that you two were never meant for each other.

Tonight you were planning on staying in and watching a movie that just came out that you’ve been wanting to see. Jessica would’ve been there with you but she was with Trish. You didn’t mind though. 

You were on your couch with a blanket wrapped around you as you watched the movie. Then there was a knock on the door, you paused the movie but didn’t move to get up. You knew it wasn’t Jessica or Luke. It wouldn’t have been Matt or Danny either.

There was another knock. “Come on, (Y/N). I know you’re there.”

_Shit shit shit!_ Was all that was going through your mind when you heard Natasha’s voice. You knew if things got bad you wouldn’t be able to fight Natasha. You needed Jessica. You quickly grabbed your phone, you sent Jessica a text.

_(Y/N): Jess, she found me!_

_Jessica: I’m on my way._

You didn’t want to but you knew you had to open the door or Natasha would break it down.  _It’s going to be okay, (Y/N). Jessica’s on her way, everything will be okay._ You told yourself as you opened the door.

“What the hell do you want.” You glared at her as she walked into your apartment.

She turned around and walked towards you, her hips swaying. “Don’t be like that, baby.”

“Do not call me that.” You growled. 

Natasha raised her hand and cupped your cheek. “Why are you so stubborn?” 

You pushed her hand away and moved away from her. “Don’t fucking touch me.” You hope Jessica was almost there.

Natasha still followed you. “Look I’m sorry.”

“A sorry from you means nothing to me.” You rolled your eyes. “I told you to leave me alone. You need to leave. Now.”

“Not without you.” She was in front of you. You could see the hurt in her eyes but that didn’t change anything. “I miss you. I fucked up the best thing I had in my life.” That was bullshit, you weren’t buying any of it. “Don’t you miss me?”

“No. No I don’t.” You glared. “You think after everything I would coming running back to you?” 

Natasha was about to say something when your door flew open and Jessica walked in with Trish right behind her. Natasha turned around. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw Jessica.

Jessica’s fists clenched when she saw Natasha. “Get away from her.” She growled.

“This has nothing to do with you.” Natasha glared.

“This has everything to do with me.” Jessica moved and grabbed Natasha tossing her away from you.

Jessica looked over at Trish, nodding her head towards you. Trish nodded and went of to you, pulling you into a hug.

Jessica walked towards Natasha. “You think that after what you did to her that you have any right to come back?” She picked her up by her shirt and pushed her against the wall. “I would leave while you still can.”

Natasha clenched her jaw. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Jessica tossed her out your door. “You need to leave my girlfriend alone. If I ever see your face again you’ll know what I’m fully capable of.”

Did she just call you her girlfriend? That was the first time she had called you that, you felt the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. You watched as Jessica went after Natasha again but this time she dragged her outside.

“(Y/N)?” Trish gave you a worried look when you didn’t say anything. You were just staring at the place where Jessica was just standing. 

Jessica walked back into your apartment, as soon as you saw her you ran over to her and threw your arms around her neck, Jessica’s arms immediately went around your waist.

“You okay? She didn’t hurt you did she?” Jessica asked.

You gave her a smile. “She didn’t hurt me.” Then your smile turned into a smirk. “Girlfriend huh?”

“You heard that?” Jessica cleared her throat. “I hope I didn’t overstep anything…”

You chuckled and shook your head before you smashed your lips against hers, Jessica held you close as you two kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You slowly started to wake up just as you felt arms gently tighten around you, pulling you closer. Your eyes opened, you looked over at your girlfriend. Smiling you kissed her forehead before trying to get out of bed. But Jessica pulled you back into her, your back against her front.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jessica hummed into your shoulder before she moved to place a kiss on your neck. 

You chuckled. “Someone has to make breakfast.” 

Jessica just nuzzled into your back. “Baby, stay in bed with me.”

“How can I say no to you?” You grinned as you snuggled into her arms. You both fell back to sleep.

It has been three years since the day Natasha showed up at your apartment and since that day you haven’t heard from her or seen her. You’ve seen Wanda a few times as well as Clint. 

Now you and Jessica were living together, you had moved into her apartment. You also help her and Malcolm with cases but you and Jessica were still part of The Defenders so you would go on missions as well. 

xxxxx

Hours later and you and Jessica were still in bed. Jessica had woken up about ten minutes ago, she was just running her fingers through your hair as you slept peacefully.

There was a knock on the door, Jessica placed a kiss on your forehead before she got up. The knocking kept going which caused Jessica to groan. She opened the door, Trish walked in.

“Could you knock any louder?” Jessica hissed. “You could’ve woken her up.”

“Tonight is the big night. I just wanted to make sure that you’re ready.” Trish had a huge smile on her face.

“You could’ve just called you know.” Jessica rolled her eyes.

That caused Trish to roll her eyes as well. “If I did, you wouldn’t have answered. Come on Jess! You’re about to-”

“Would you keep your voice down?” 

“Okay, okay.” Trish held up her hands.

xxxxx

You turned over in bed to hold onto Jessica but her side of the bed was empty. You opened your eyes before sitting up, you stretched and yawned. You could hear Jessica talking with someone, as you listened you could tell it was Trish. But you couldn’t make out what they were talking about. Then you heard the front door close and footsteps walking back towards the bedroom. 

Jessica walked in and froze when she saw that you were awake. “Did we wake you up, babe?”

You shook your head. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed.” You pout.

Jessica jumped back into bed and wrapped her arms around you, pulling you down with her. You laughed and wrapped your arms around her. Jessica flipped you over so that you were laying on your back. Jessica hovered over you, she leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss.

You smiled into the kiss as you raised a hand up to cup Jessica’s cheek, pulling her closer. Jessica pulled away and just looked at you, you’re the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen and she still couldn’t believe that you were with her.

“Marry me?” Jessica had a plan to propose to you later that night but in that moment it just seemed like the perfect time, she couldn’t wait any longer. 

Your eyes widened. “Are you serious?” Tears threatening to fall.

“I am. I love you, (Y/N). I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.” Jessica looked at you with so much love, you were one of the only few who got to see this side of her.

You pushed forward, wrapping your arms around her neck and pulling her into another kiss. Once you pulled away you rest your forehead against Jessica’s. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Jessica smiled and pulled you into another kiss. She gently pushed you back down onto the bed as she started kissing her way to your neck. For the rest of the day you both stayed in bed, only getting up when it was necessary.

Looking back on everything that happened between you and Natasha, you were glad whatever you had with her had ended. You just wish it didn’t take for Natasha to cheat on you for you to see it. You have moved on and you were a lot happier now.


End file.
